PAW Patrol: Pup Camp
by Zookers
Summary: With the success of the PAW Patrol, Ryder is tasked with forming a secondary team. When the secondary team arrives to begin training with PAW Patrol, how will the PAW Patrol react? Will they be able to deal with the competition? Will new relationships form among the two teams? Will the teams be able to work together to take control of the new crime spree in Adventure Bay?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Pup Camp! For the few that recognize either my name or this story, this is the second time I am writing this story. I had to stop writing for personal reasons and am only able to start now. Over a year later. Either way I am back with a slightly different take on the story. Those who loved the very short part of my first story, welcome back!. All you guys new to the story, welcome! Also if you are new, there really isn't a reason to go read the earlier version. Unless you want a rushed, early version of this story that isn't as good. Also, I'm going to say this now: Tracker will not e a part of this story. I'm not saying he won't exist, but for reasons explained in the story, he will not make an appearance

Anyway, about the story. Pup Camp is a heavily OC based story. It has background characters about my own OCs and about the original Paw Patrol Characters. I will be accepting other people's OCs for this series and will allow some people to use my own OCs. All I ask is that when I let you use my OCs, you give me credit. I will try to keep these chapters at 3k words each unless you guys want them longer or shorter. Just remember that the longer the chapters the longer they take and the shorter the chapters the more frequent they are. LETS GET GOING!

Zookers Out!

Ryder sat in at his desk at the top of the lookout. He looked over various files and applications. Since the Paw Patrol was formed he had been receiving emails, applications, and forms from various pups all over. He had spent weeks narrowing down the list of pups until he was down to the final eight. Ryder looked out the lard window at the top of the Lookout and sighed. With the PAW Patrol being a huge success, he had been asked by Mayor Goodway to create a second team. _I could do it, but is it worth it? Don't get me wrong, the pups are family, but... how will the pups react?_

Ryder was in the same spot when Jake called him. "Ryder man, the new crew just got here. What now?"

Ryder smiled. "Thanks for picking them up Jake, I'll gather up the patrol and meet you at the airport. See you in a few." As the call ended, Ryder pulled out the PAW Pad and pulled out the special section used to call the Patrol. Ryder hesitated a moment. _I hope the pups are ready for this... and that I'm ready for this!_

Marshall loved sleep. He loved to sleep in late and wake up only for breakfast. Sometimes he would pretend not to here knocking at his door, just so he didn't have to get up. He just wanted to sleep and sleep...and...sleep...

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

Sadly, Marshall couldn't ignore his collar. He sleepily got up and shook himself awake. He looked at his clock. 6:00 am! He huffed and started walking out of his pup .house, when he ran into the closed door. He sat there for a minute, contemplating going back to sleep, when the door opened and he fell from the door, to his face. "Sorry Marshall!" said a somewhat familiar voice.

He looked up to see a very familiar husky. "Everest?" Marshall asked as he slowly got to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Jake brought me here this morning...said he had to go somewhere."

"Why... what's going on?"

"Not sure, but we should probably hurry. Everyone else is already in the Lookout elevator soooo."

"Yeah let's hurry!" Marshal said as he ran off. "Race you there!"

"Hey, no fair!" she said as she ran after him giggling. It was a pretty short race, but Everest still made some significant ground.

"What took you so long Everest?" Chase said as she sat down next Skye.

"Some one had to wake Marshall up." she said slightly aggravated.

Chase went to say something else, but the elevator going up through him a little off balance. They stopped at the Locker Rooms at the heart of the Lookout. Quickly they grabbed their suits and bags, before hurrying back to the elevator. They quickly got in line and when they got to the top, followed Chase's lead into formation. Ryder turned to face them. "Okay pups, standby!" The relaxed a little bit. It was kinda awkward to be in standby, since it was rarely used in the Patrol.

"Ryder,sir." Chase said slightly confused. "why did you call us here? Clearly there is no mission or task for us."

Ryder smiled. "Your right Chase, there is no mission today, but there is a task. I need you pups to go to the airport and pick up our guests."

"Who are-" Rubble started.

"You'll see when you get to the airport. Jake's already there, but I figured it would be better for you all to go pick them up. Just make sure you each have extra room in your vehicles. Dismissed" Ryder said turning back around.

The pups shared a quick glance at each other in confusion, before heading to the slide, minus Everest whose snow mobile is resting a few meters away from the lookout. A few minutes later, they were all on their way to the airport, which was close to the beach. They were all in single file with Chase at the front.

 **Chase's POV**

 _Guests._

The word rang in my head for the entire trip to the airport. Ryder never uses that word unless its someone we haven't met before. So I'm supposed to lead MY team to pick up unknown people and take them to... wherever they are supposed to go. He looked in his rear view mirrors and saw that Zuma, who was right behind him, was also lost in thought. I was so busy looking at Zuma, that I almost missed the turn into the airport parking lot. I parked and the rest of the Patrol followed suit and Skye landed her chopper a little ways away.

"Whatcha thinking about Zuma" I asked.

"It just seems kinda weiwd." he said with that same puzzled look he had in the car. We all started walking toward the airport doors. "We awe sent hewe to pick up a couple people, but Jake is already here. Why wouldn't Jake take them home?"

"He's right." Rocky said. "The only thing I can think of is that their must be a lot of them or... maybe their too dangerous?"

We pushed through the dog doors and spotted Jake. He was sitting on a bench by himself, but walked over to us when he saw us. "Hey pup dudes. The others are around back. Some of them had long flights and needed to stretch their legs.

"Who are they?" Skye blurted.

"Ryder told me not to tell you. You should talk to them on the drive home though. Follow me, I'll take you to meet them." He walked around to the back of the airport and out the back doors. He went down the stairs to the beach and sand, but stopped us at the bottom. "Did you here that?"

"Here what?" said Marshall. The rest of us shushed him and stayed quiet. I didn't hear anything.

"It's gone now." Jake said. "Follow me. They're right down here."

We turned the corner. There were a bunch of people and pups on the beach, per usual. No one really stood out. "Hey Jake" a small voice cried. We all looked down and saw a small black pup. They were a very tiny German Shepherd. "Gadget told me you were coming."

He smiled back at the small pup. "Of course he did. Where is he?"

She laughed a little bit. "He's been tailing you guys since you parked in the parking lot." The Patrol eyed the small pup, stunned.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "My names Glitch." She turned around. "Hey guys! They're here."

A couple of the pups on the beach turned toward and started trotting over. Among them was a brown mutt, a Golden Retriever, a wolf, a Grey Shepherd. From behind them another small German Shepherd. Finally was a lemon beagle who came up from our right, higher up on the beach. The Grey Shepherd spoke up for them. "Glitch, Gadget, Timber, Sap, BlueJay, Patches, and Daren reporting for duty Jake."

I just...stared at them. They were lined up, like us. They were disciplined in the same style as us. They all seemed to be different breeds, except for the two twins. They were...just like us. "Jake what am I looking at here?" I said a little bit stunned. I don't know how to feel. I feel happy, but also worried and angry. _Why am I angry?_

"Your looking at seven new pups." He said matter-of-factly. "Ryder will explain when we get back. For now I need you guys to give them a ride back to the Lookout."

"You want us to give pups we don't know a ride back to the Lookout? Our base of operations?" Rubble protested.

"Yes I do, and so does Ryder." he said angrily. "Now if you don't get back you'll be late. Get going!"

We turned and started off toward the airport parking lot. The new pups followed us, but Jake stayed back on the beach on his phone. We got to the parking lot and lined up in front of our vehicles. The new pups lined up in front of us. We took another moment to scan over them. "How about some introductions? Give us your names and job?" I ordered.

The grey shepherd stepped forward again. "What's with the hostility? We haven't done anything wrong." he growled. 'Let's just get to the Lookout and Ryder can explain everything."

"So you know what this is about?" Rocky said suddenly.

"Of course we do." the wolf said. "We can give you our names if you want, but that's all we can give you. I'll start. The names Timber." The wolf pup was grey and carried a bag the same color.

Next was the twins. "The names are Glitch-" "-And Gadget." The two twins were young, black German Shepherds. They each carried purple backs that looked way too big for them.

"Sap." I turned my head to the brown mutt. He had his dark green cap pulled down over his eyes and was clearly shy. He carried a bag the same color of his hat.

Next was the Lemon Beagle. He carried an oddly shaped Sky Blue...thing on his back. He wore a similar blue set of flying goggles around his neck. "Everyone calls me BlueJay."

"Is that youw weal name?" asked Zuma.

"No, but its what you'll call me." he said plainly.

The Golden Retriever stepped up to shake our hands. "The names Patches." She carried a snow white backpack.

Finally was their leader, the shepherd. He stared at me for a moment before he spoke up. "Daren." Daren carried black backpack.

"Great, now lets go." said Marshall. We all hopped in our vehicles and one pup joined each of us, except Rubble since the twins both rode with Zuma.

 _Ryder what did you do!?_

Daren hopped in the car with me. Needless to say, it was a quiet ride back.

 **Skye's POV**

BlueJay hopped up into my chopper. "You know, I've never been a helicopter before."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what everyone says."

"Yeah I know how you feel." he said kindly.

"What do you mean?" She said as the chopper took off.

"People say the same thing to me when I take them hang gliding. It's a shame most people don't do it more than once."

"I guess you go hang gliding a lot?" I said curiously.

"Yeah. I grew up in California. There is a lot of sand dunes nearby. People rarely went there and they were pretty hilly, so I decided to learn to hang glide. I learned how to use some small, acrobatic gliders, and I learned to use some that, with the right height and wind can go for miles."

"I'd like to see that." she said. _No way a glider can go that far._

"I mean if you'd really like to, I'll show you." He said. He motioned to the thing on his back. "AcroGlider! Arf!"

His bag folded out to a smaller glider with sky blue wings. "Wait! Don't go now!"

"Why not?" He asked as he pulled his goggles on.

"Because! We're supposed to hurry to the Lookout! That glider is too slow!"

"It's not that slow!" he huffed. "But you're right, the chopper is faster." He sighed and pulled his goggles back down around his neck, but kept up his smile. "Sorry I guess I'm just a little excited."

"Yeah its fine, but don't jump out of my chopper! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Maybe you're right, but it would be so much fun!" he giggled.

I smiled. Maybe these guys weren't as bad as they seemed.

 **Chase's POV**

After a very long and quiet ride, Daren and I reached the Lookout. We both go out silently as the rest of the vehicles. They all got out, most of them talking. "PAW Patrol! On me!" I called. The pups stood quietly for a moment, before hurrying in line behind me. I marched off and into the elevator, before falling in our normal line.

"Fall In!" Daren called. The pups walked slowly and ended up in a straight line in front of the PAW Patrol. I stared at the back of Daren's head as the elevator went up. He had a small spot on the back of his neck that was miss-colored. The fur at that spot also looked a little bit shorter. I chose to ignore as the doors opened at the top of the lookout. Right now, Ryder had some questions to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess its time for the second chapter! I am always happy to see reviews and am really glad to see that people remember my story. Also, I am not sure what to do about other OCs. I am always interested in other people's OCs and I am thinking of using some of other peoples OCs, but I am not sure when I am going to do it. In other words: Don't Bother Me About It! No one has done this yet, but I don't want people bothering me and begging me about their OC. It's my choice to use it if I want and I will use them when I want.**

 **Alright enough about your OCs, now about mine. I really am interested to see which OC/OCs are your favorite. Please let me know in the reviews! Who is your favorite OC? Which OC is your least favorite? What do you think about the jobs these OCs have?**

 **Anyway, Author's Message over, back to the story!**

The pups lined up facing each other. The new pups lined up Glitch, Gadget, Patches, Daren, Sap, Timber, and BlueJay. The two shepherds stared at each other. The rest of the pups were scanning each other over, but these two had their eyes locked. Ryder glanced over the two groups, but didn't seem to notice the stare down they were giving each other. "All right!" Ryder said breaking the silence. He turned toward the PAW Patrol, his back now facing the new pups. "I'm sure you all have questions, so let me try to answer them. You have probably figured out that these aren't ordinary pups." he said gesturing toward them. "These pups have been hand selected to join us, but not immediately. They have only just completed disciplinary training and are still getting use to their bags and suits."

"So we're going to be working with inexperienced pups?" Chase said coldly.

"They aren't inexperienced. They have backgrounds that put them here, and you'll see that today. You will be with them for training today and in the foreseeable future. Any questions?"

"Are they our replacements?" Chase said breaking his eye contact to look at Ryder.

"Of course not!" he said angrily. "They're your team mates!"

"Are they under my leadership?"

"No, Daren's our leader." said Sap. Chase snapped his head at him and he put his down.

"Chase!" Ryder snapped. "You will help these pups and treat them with respect?"

"Yes, sir Ryder!" Chase said. No matter how angry he got, he never disobeyed Ryder. At least not directly.

"Good." Ryder turned to face the new pups. "Glad to meet you pups and person! I know Jake has taken good care of you the last two weeks, but things are going to be harder from here on out. How about you introduce yourselves and show us what you do? Also, I would like you to come up with some call-outs. Call-outs boost team moral and make sure we know you heard the command. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Also, no need for formalities. You can call me Ryder." he said smiling. _First names make people more comfortable. "_ Let's start with my right." he said pointing at BlueJay. "Give us your name, where your from, your job and your favorite color."

BlueJay took a step forward. "My name;s BlueJay and I'm from the California sand dunes. Arf! AcroGlider!" A light blue hang glider like onject unfolded out of his bag. It's wings were a little bit smaller than a normal hang glider. It was made with a light metal for the framing and had handles for him to grab and steer with. "I grew up hang gliding and have experience with small and large hang gliders. My bag has been modified to fold into a small glider known as the AcroGlider. The Acroglider is made to carry only me and it is used mainly to make quick turns over short distances. The AcroGlider can also extend to a much larger glider. I won't pull it out now, since its too big for this room, but it a multilayer hang glider that is the size of a small airplane. It's not very heavy because of the material, but the material is also weaker and can break easily. I call it the JumboGlider and it is able to carry an additional two pups." He smiled and put his AcroGlider away.

Ryder and the PAW Patrol stared at him . "Anything else?" Ryder asked.

BlueJay stared back in confusion before it hit him. "My favorite colors Sky Blue." BlueJay stepped back in line and Timber stepped forward.

"My name's Timber. I grew up in the Appalachian Mountains of West Virginia." He put his bag down and took a pair of boots out of it. "I not only have great natural instincts and senses, but I also have these." With a click of his paw within the boots, three metallic claws came out of the front. "These metallic claws and about three inches long and half an inch wide. They are mainly used for climbing, but also have a number of secondary uses." He retracted his metal claws and took a step back. "My favorite color is Grey.

Next up was Sap. "I, uh, I come from a small town in Virginia. Umm.." he stuttered and mumbled over his words often. "I have a l-lot of exp-perience in the woods. I, uh, have t-taken a lot of classes and l-lessons in survival. I, um, took a challenge just a m-month ago in which I, uh, had nothing on me put. my hatchet and, uh, an emergency radio. Ruf! Hatchet!" A small metal axe poked out the side of his pack. "Ruf! Compass!" A small circular compass came out of the other side of his bag. "I, uh have a lot of other sm-maller tools. Oh! I also have climbing gear! Ruf! RockLock! Ruf! Pick!" The hatchet and compass went back into the bag and out came a metal hook and an ice pick. "Using these and some, uh... rope I can make paths up mountains. Oh- my favorite colors Evergreen green." With that the pup hurried back in line.

Chase kept glaring at him the entire time he was talking. Daren ignored him. "My name is Daren and I'm from Richmond VA. love to run and am good on skates. I know you think that that doesn't sound very impressive, but I grew up on the rooftops and alleys of buildings. I picked up parkour at a young age and in 2014 was named the cities best. I am very fast and have a great sense of coordination. Rollerskating might not sound important, but, since my skates work in grass and on concrete, is very useful. I can pick up and maintain speed a lot easier. My favorite color is black. " Daren turned and stepped back in line.

"I really don't have much to say..." Patches said, taking a step forward. "My name is Patches and I work in medicine. I-"

"So are you here to replace me?" Marshall said sadly.

"No nothing like that!" Patches said suddenly. "I'm no firepup!" This seemed to calm Marshall down. He never really liked being the Medic on the team anyway. "I have numerous items that I carry with me to help me in nearly every situation. Like I said I don't have a whole lot o say..."

"Where are you from?" Skye asked trying to help her out.

"Oh, I'm from Florida and my favorite color is white."

She stepped back as the twins stepped forward. They didn't speak in unison, but spoke as one. They jumped in and finished each others sentences as they spoke. "Our names are Glitch and Gadget. We're from Indianapolis and we have been making our own inventions since forever. We work mainly in spyware and anything involving computers."

"Wait, so this means I'm not the spy pup anymore?" Chase said happily. He hadn't like being the spy pup ever since he went on a mission a few years ago. He was so stealthy, that nobody noticed that he got into the fish storage at the docks. He was stuck in there for hours before he was found, passed out from the smell.

"Yes. I know how much you hate in since the fish incident." Ryder said suppressing a laugh.

"Anyway," the twins said. "Glitch works mainly from a computer and Gadget works as the field agent. Our gear is a bunch of fairly useful and oddly specific gadgets and Glitch's computer system. The computer system should be here in the next couple of days."

"How big is it?" Rubble asked.

"Well, it's going to probably need its own room. Or, y'know one of those super cool and cheesy spy vans. Also our favorite color is dark purple." The pups stepped back and Ryder stepped forward.

"Very good guys, but you all forgot something." he said. The pups all looked at each other in confusion before Sap spoke up.

"Oh! We forgot about call-outs! When called upon we're supposed to respond afterward with a call-out!" the entire pups. "Ohh"ed before they turned back to face Ryder.

"Good job Sap. How about we start in the same order as before. Respond when I say your names. BlueJay."

"BlueJay on the way!"

"Timber."

"Unleash the beast!" Timber followed it up with a rather loud howl. When he was done he looked around at the stunned pups, pleased with the stunned faces.

"Sap."

"This Ranger lives for danger!"

"Daren."

"Run 'til you're done!"

"Patches."

"When you get scratches, count on Patches."

"Glitch and Gadget."

"Twin it to win it!"

Ryder looked at each of them, happy with all of them. He turned back to the PAW Patrol. "Alright, it's now time for training. You pups are going to take the new patrol and lead them through normal warm ups. Then you should show them around Adventure Bay. They just got here and the need to learn locations quickly. Understood?"

"Yes Ryder!" they all said in unison.

"Good. PAW Patrol and Patrol 2 dismissed."

"Patrol 2?" Daren asked, clearly not impressed.

"It's a working title while you're still in training. Think of it like a boot camp title."

"Why don't we just call it that?" he asked.

Ryder looked at him confused. "What boot camp?"

"No. How about the Camp Patrol?" the rest of the group nodded in agreement, liking the name better.

"Hmmm... it works for now." Ryder said smiling. "Alright, PAW Patrol and Camp Patrol dismissed."

(Daren's POV)

I've always liked running. Our warm-ups were simple stuff: stretching, a mile long run, and few games of tag and hide n' seek. "Alright Camp Patrol. Let's take a tour of Adventure Bay."

All eyes turned toward Chase, in a much better mood. _When did someone finally get off your tail?_ "Let's start with the local restaurants on the eas-"

"Can we split up?" Glitch asked. "I would like to kinda go experience it for myself rather than get a lecture." Chase stared at her for a second and sighed. "Sure thing Gad-"

"Glitch." she corrected him. People are never able to tell the difference between the two, at least not within the first day.

"Glitch, sorry. We can split up into smaller groups and explore a little. Have fun, but be careful. Get back to the Lookout by night fall, alright? Dismissed."

 **Sorry there wasn't much POV wise, but the next chapter will have a lot of it and a lot of story development. Hope you enjoyed! Also please let me know what you think and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Zookers here with yet another chapter. I know that last chapter wasn't very exciting, but it was very much necessary to explain both the ground that this story stands on and the characters that this story has. Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, this one will have some bigger plot development in it and it will focus more on some of my OCs. Also, this story does have shipping in it for both OCs and PAW Patrol members. Don't be upset if you don't like this ships I use. It's just a story and nothing worth fighting over. Anyway, that's all I have left to say. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**_

 _ **.-.**_

(Sap's POV)

I always liked the city. Most people would think that me basically living in the woods would make me hat the city, but no. I loved it. I loved the tall buildings and crowded streets. Even though there were people all around you, you still felt safe and somewhat isolated. Unless, of course, you were traveling with two small pups.

"What's that building over there?" Gadget asked. I turned back to look at the smaller pup. He was covered in ice cream that we picked up a couple minutes ago. Sherbet, of course. The building he was gesturing toward was fairly tall with high marble pillars and arches.

"That's the city bank." Zuma said. When we had split into groups Zuma and Rocky decided to take me and the twins. Patches and BlueJay went with Rubble and Chase and that left Timber and Daren with Everest and Marshall. I looked off past the bank to the trees behind. The best part of this city was that it was still close enough to woods for me to escape if I want to.

 _Escape. Of course you'd want to escape you coward._

I was always a runner. Not like Daren, who literally lives to run, but I run away. I run from my emotions. I run away from danger. I run away from my friends. I just run. I guess I also live to run.

"Sap, are you okay?"

It was Rocky who broke me out of my trance. I blushed a little, realizing I was holding them up. "Yeah, sorry. Guess my brain turned off for a second there." I started back up and kept moving with them this time.

"What happened to youw studdew?" Zuma asked.

"My what?" I asked. Is it really that noticeable?

"You wewe studdewing a lot earlier, but now you can speak fine."

"Ummm. I uh. I don't know what youw talking about." I stared back at him for a moment before he shrugged and dropped it. I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "Hey guys, maybe we should start making our way back. It's getting dark." The last thing I wanted was to get lost.

.-.-.

(Patches POV)

 _I'm totally lost._

I have never been good with directions. Guess I got it from my mom, but this was _really_ bad for me. I thought they said they were going to the clothes store. It was this one right? Ugh... I'm doomed.

It's starting to get dark. The store was going to be closing soon. Did they just forget about me? I guess I better start walking. I left the store as the street lights turned on. I never realized how quickly it could get dark. Sure, in the winter it got dark pretty quick, but not in the summer! Maybe I'm still use to Florida... All I know is that it's really dark out here. I turned a corner and saw a figure walk into a nearby alley. "Hold on!" I called. I ran down the street. He was about a block away. Must not have heard me.

As I turned into the alley, there was a dead end. Nobody was there. I looked and there was a ladder heading up to the roof. It must be Daren. He said he did parkour right?

I started up the ladder when I started hearing voices. One was definitely a girl and the other a guy. I don't know why, but I stole a look over the edge. It's Everest and Chase. I climbed all the way up, knowing it was safe. Or thinking it was anyway. "Hey guys! I'm so gla-"

They snapped their heads in my direction and glared at me. Clearly, I stepped in at the wrong time.

"Patches! What are you doing out here? Everyone is supposed to be back a the Lookout!" Chased growled. What's his deal?

"I-I've been trying to get back to the Lookout! You guys left me in the city and went back without me!" I snapped. It's not my fault that you left me here! "What are you doing out here?" If they didn't know I was out here, then why are they out here?

They both stared at me for a second before looking at each other. Then back to me. "We, uh, we were looking for you?" Everest said. Nice try.

I shook my head at them. "No you weren't. You just asked me why I was out here. If you were looking for me you would know why I was out here. If I were you I would stop lying. I'm not going to say anything to anyone if you tell me what's really going on."

They looked at each other for a second. Everest sighed. "Fine, but... don't tell anyone."

I nodded and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her and they kissed at the top of that building. You heard me. They kissed with me right there. I...uh...well I felt a little awkward and could feel myself blushing. "Oookay then."

She turned back to look at me. "So?"

 _So? So what? It's just an awkward kiss._

"I don't understand what your asking." I mean I'm not lying. They both looked at me surprised. "What?"

Then it hit Chase. "You don't know do you?"

Everest snapped her head back to him. "Oh you're right! They probably don't know."

 _Geez when did this become a bad comedy show._ "Know what?"

"Ryder banned relationships with team members."

"Why? What does that have to do with the team?"

"Well, after a pup broke up with someone, he went kinda... crazy. His mental state went down the drain and he put the whole team in danger while on a mission. Since then, we aren't allowed to date while on the team, or spread rumors about said pup. It's still...a pretty sensitive subject with the team."

"Man, first a comedy show and now a bad romance..." I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing important. But, now what?"

They looked at each other. Chase was the one who spoke this time. "Now we need head back to the Lookout. We have to take you back and it gives us an excuse if we get caught."

I nodded. "But, why did you come into the city anyway?"

"We go somewhere different every time."

"But again why?"

"Because if we went to the same place it would ruin it." Everest snapped. "The beauty of being in a relationship is being to experience things together. You get to see how the other person acts and learn what they like and...and truly experience the person."

"Okay geez! I'm sorry I asked."

"When was the last time you were in a relationship?" she asked. I stared back at her.

"That seems a little person-"

"If you're too embarrassed to say then just say so."

"I'm not embarrassed!" I growled. "My last relationship didn't end great and I don't want people assuming things alright? You have your secrets, and I have mine."

She stared back at me before sighing. "Look I'm sorry. I just...I just don't take criticism that well."

"Clearly. Now what?"

"Now we go back to the Lookout and pretend this never happened."

.-.-.-.

(Daren's POV)

I always loved to go on hikes. Sure, running was fun and parkour was cool, but hiking through the woods with nothing but me and the wilderness made me truly at peace. Well, nothing but me and my MP3. I was at the end of my hike and had circled back toward the Lookout. Everyone in the Camp Patrol was sleeping inside on whatever they could find. Everyone except Patches, that is. Apparently she left to go check out some store in the city. I call crap, but Rubble insisted that she would be back soon.

Well, she's here now. Patches, Everest, and Chase were all pulling up to the Lookout. I was going to walk up to them and ask what they were doing, but then some new music came on. Whatever they were doing, it was none of my business, but this music was. I'lll just ask them in the morning


End file.
